Antivan Nights
by KotOR-Luvr
Summary: Zevran and Glenn are now finally married and he takes them to Antiva for their honeymoon. In a soft quiet meadow, they spend their wedding night together, loving each other as they had always desired to.


**A/N: Here I feature Glenn and Zevran again, but this time on their wedding night. I just love these two characters so much and I can't get enough of them. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Also, I had attempted to do some research on Dalish wedding traditions and ceremonies but unfortunately there is not too much information on the Dalish traditions. so, I made do with what I could.**

 **Story Genre: Romance**

 **Story Rating: M**

 **Rating Content: Sexual Content**

* * *

It had been an almost painfully long ceremony, in his opinion. So much talking and socializing. Then there was a feast and dancing and then many of the Dalish would congratulate them on their marriage, along with their traveling companions (minus Morrigan), all good things of course, but it was such a long process. Then there was the travel time to Antiva, which took them the rest of their day to get there by carriage.

But, in the end, all good things would come to those who wait.

At first he had been against taking her to his homeland, considering the Crows could still be after him (unless they really believed him to be dead, this time), but Glenn had been rather insistent, as she had been interested in seeing his home (which he would often talk about rather reminiscently). And, he also had to remember that she had slain an _Archdemon_. Although the Crows were notorious for their efficiency and stealth, he was certain she could take care of herself.

He also knew of a place that he could take her for their honeymoon.

Antiva could be a very beautiful city, and although he had no house to claim, he knew of some beautiful meadows around Antiva, filled with wildflowers and flowing streams. He remembered how beautiful it could be, especially in the evenings. It was one of the parts of Antiva that he wished to share with his love.

By the time they had been able to get their 'mobile home' set up, it was sunset, which in his opinion was perfect timing.

Zevran was now carrying Glenn up a hill, to which she had protested strongly, but he ignored. "It would be rather ungentlemanly of me, would it not?"

Once they had reached the top of the hill just underneath a blossom tree, he had carefully set her down. Then, he set out the large silk sheet over the grass so they would be able to sit without getting wet or dirty (and they had also long-since removed their wedding attire, as they did not wish for them to get dirty either), and he set another folded sheet beside it. "Do sit, my dear." He said to her. "I still need to get the fire set."

Were they really going to be outside that long, she wondered, sitting so her back was resting against the trunk of the tree. She was starting to become curious as to what he was planning.

Once the fire had started to burn normally, Zevran placed himself beside his wife, wrapping his arm around her body and kissing her forehead. "This is one of my more favourite parts of Antiva."

"I can see why," she replied. "It's... beautiful. Stunning."

"Just like you."

Glenn rolled her eyes slightly but smiled. She should've known he would've used that as a way to compliment her.

She wasn't kidding, however, when she said it was beautiful. With the setting sun, the meadow was covered in a plethora of vibrant colours, from pale pinks to fiery oranges. The stream running through the meadow reflected the sunset rather beautifully, the flowing water creating an almost surreal image. The occasional bird would still be flying around, looking for a sign of a snack before heading back to the safety of its home.

Glenn and Zevran sat in silence, simply taking in the sight before them. Zevran would occasionally move to put more wood into the fire, but he would instantly return to her side. This was nice, just being able to have time to themselves. With the Blight, they rarely had even the smallest moments to spend with each other and hardly had any time to truly relax without having to worry about Darkspawn coming.

And now, he intended to milk every last second for what they were worth.

Once the sun (finally) fell past the horizon and the moon took its place, he had stopped putting wood into the fire and let it die down to smoldering coals, which confused her. "Don't we need that to keep warm?" She joked.

"If we keep it burning, you won't be able to see them."

"See what?"

He smiled, almost mischievously, and kissed her tenderly. "Just a few more moments, my dear."

She then waited, almost anxiously, but patiently, for whatever Zevran was wanting to show her. Not that the sight before her now wasn't beautiful; the moonlight cast a silver light across the grass, now wet with evening dew. The stream now flowed almost quietly, the white light casting a silver screen in the water.

Something flew in front of her face and she flinched, startled by the sudden brightness of it. Zevran chuckled at her reaction. "They do not bite, Glenn. They are only saying 'hello'."

It took her a moment, but she finally realized that the light that flew in front of her eyes were fireflies! She gasped slightly, her eyes widening with curiousity as well as awe.

An entire group of fireflies now flew around them, their lights blinking slowly, contentedly. Once she looked down towards the stream, she saw that it too was covered in soft, blinking lights, creating a soft golden glow in the water. "Oh..." She breathed.

Zevran couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. "This, _mi corazon_ , is what I wanted you to see..."

She blinked a few times, now coming back to reality. "Zev, I... this is just..." She laughed at herself. "I am at a loss for words."

Taking her hand, he gently kissed her palm before pressing his forehead to hers. "Then do not speak, _mi amor_."

Slowly, almost cautiously, their lips met, tenderly at first, as if they were two young people kissing for the very first time. It felt... almost innocent. Now newlyweds, their first kiss as husband and wife, felt as pure as a fresh snowfall, soft, light, and everything _but_ cold.

His tongue teased at her lower lip and he nipped at it gently, making her quiver slightly with anticipation. Glenn's lips parted and his tongue slipped past them and he hummed in appreciation at the taste of her.

Zevran slid an arm around her, his hand coming to rest at the small of her back, gently coaxing her to lie down. She needed no urging as she grasped tightly to his back, her lips never leaving his, until he came to rest overtop of her.

" _Mi corazon_ ," he whispered, planting kisses along her jaw. "You are so beautiful..."

She sighed contentedly and she ran her fingers through his golden hair, biting her lower lip as he kissed at her neck. He was always so gentle with her, always took his time to make sure she felt good and made sure she was comfortable. Zevran wouldn't ever do anything without her permission, and it always warmed her heart knowing that he cared for and loved her as a person, and not for her body.

Glenn suddenly became acutely aware of the hand that came to rest just under her breast and the small nip at the lobe of her ear and she shivered at the contact.

He spoke, his voice just above a whisper, his breath warm against her skin. "I want to make love to you, Glenn... to _truly_ make love to you. No rushed joining, no worry or stress. It is just us..." He raised himself to look into her eyes, his soft lips just ghosting over hers. " _Por favor_ , _mi amor_."

She paused a moment before gently grasping the back of his neck, closing the distance between them, her lips pressing insistently to his. Her sudden movement had caught him off guard, but the Antivan was quick to recover as he kissed her back passionately.

The first item to be discarded was his shirt, thrown carelessly off to the side. She wanted to feel the beat of his heart against her hands and her chest, to feel _him_.

The rest of their clothing was quickly dispensed of and it was just them, nothing keeping them apart, not clothes, not darkspawn, not a damn war. It was just them.

Zevran paused a moment, raising himself up onto his elbows, her full face in view. The soft light of the fireflies made her eyes glitter and shine like the most precious of emeralds, made her fair skin glow, much like an angel. Her luscious lips, slightly swollen from their kisses, so soft and smooth, much like silk.

"Zev?" Glenn asked, somewhat worried. "You okay?"

He chuckled slightly, kissing her palm. "Of course, _mi ángel_. I was merely thinking about how lucky I am to be married to such a gorgeous woman..."

She blushed visibly, but she smiled. "And I am lucky to be married to such a handsome man."

He smiled back and gave her lips a quick kiss before slowly moving himself downward, leaving small, teasing kisses in his wake. Glenn let her head rest against the silk sheet, knowing full well with what he was about to do.

But even with that knowledge, she was never prepared for the pleasurable sensations that his actions brought forth.

Glenn gasped and then whimpered as his tongue licked at her entrance as her fingers entangling themselves in his golden locks, her back arching upward and her leg quivering with pleasure. He chuckled against her sensitive flesh, looking up at her. "You are quite responsive whenever I do this, my dear. I wonder..."

Zevran trailed off and she nearly looked down to him, curious as to what he was going to do, until she felt one finger enter her. "Zevran..." She breathed.

He flicked his tongue against the bundle of nerves just above her entrance and curled his finger inside of her and she released a strangled sound, her fingers tightening in his hair. The former Crow smiled like the cat who swallowed the canary. He always managed to find new ways to pleasure her whenever they made love, it would seem, and there never was a time she didn't enjoy what he did. He slid a second finger in and sucked at the swollen nub, earning more moans and tugs of his hair.

The young elf whimpered and moaned as Zevran continued using his hand and tongue, her toes curling tightly. By the Maker, this man always knew how to make her feel good, she thought. When his fingers curled upward, rubbing against that sensitive spot inside her, only then did she cry out, her sweet voice echoing across the meadow as her back arched harshly.

He placed a soft hand over her belly, urging her back down. She was going to crack a bone if she continued to do that, he thought.

Glenn bit at her lower lip and her thighs began to tremble, her fingers tightening their grip. "Zevran..." She moaned.

The Antivan suddenly quickened his pace, increasing the pressure in which his fingers pressed into the sensitive flesh inside of her, moaning slightly as her hips began to buck against his face, wanting more, needing him to bring her over that precipice. Her breathing became shallow, her body twisting and shuddering. So close, please, just-

Glenn cried out, his name on her lips. Wave after wave of pleasure overwhelmed her, the heat that had pooled low in her abdomen soon dying down to a dull spark. Her body shook slightly, the aftermath of her climax still lingering. Zevran hummed, a smug grin on his lips, and he licked at the juices that coated his fingers. "Such a sweet taste, _mi amor_." He murmured. "Sweet and addictive..."

He moved back over her from between her legs, kissing her almost tenderly. "I can never seem to get enough."

She smiled slightly, her hands stroking at his well-toned back. "I can tell." She breathed, a joking tone in her voice. "And I don't mind."

She urged him back down for another kiss, their tongues dancing slowly, passionately, the taste of herself still on his mouth. Her body moved seductively against his, enticing him, softly coaxing him. "Please," she whispered against his lips. "Make love to me, Zevran."

"As my lady desires."

Taking himself in hand, Zevran slowly eased himself inside of her, relishing the feeling of her warmth enveloping his hardened member. A small string of Antivan words flowed from his mouth, soft whispers against her lips. She didn't entirely understand what he was saying, but she had heard her name spoken a few times, the word 'love' being another thing she recognized.

They both paused and sighed contentedly as he came to rest fully inside of her, reveling in the sensations of their joining. Although this was not their first time together, this was their first time together as a united couple. Joined together through marriage, through love, united as one. This was their first time truly making love to one another, knowing each other with their bodies, as well as their hearts and their souls.

Zevran started to move slowly, moaning slightly as he did. He wanted their love making to last as long as it possibly could; he wanted this to be a memory to Glenn, and not just another passionate evening spent with a lover. He wanted her to remember this as an evening spent with her husband, being loved spiritually and physically.

Her legs hooked themselves around his hips, bringing him closer to her body, her hands running along his back and grasping tightly to him. The pace he had set soon started to become more swift, making her purr in response.

The muscles in his back twitched and quivered with controlled effort. He was holding himself back, she knew, although she didn't entirely understand why. "Zev?" She breathed.

He suddenly shuddered, his breath quivering. " _Mi querida_ , please... do not..."

"What's wrong?"

"It is... _difficult_ to... I want this to be slow, to be memorable for you, my love." He kissed her cheek delicately. "I do not want to rush through this."

Glenn couldn't help but laugh slightly. She urged him up slightly, just enough so she could kiss him. "What makes you think this already isn't memorable?" She asked him. "You worry too much, sometimes."

His hazel eyes searched hers, searching for doubt or discontent. To his surprise, he had only found love and affection. It did not surprise him, as he often did find that soft gleam in her eyes, but right now, in this moment, it truly meant the most to him. "If you are sure, _amor_."

"I am." She reassured him. "Now, make love to me."

This time, Zevran did not hold back and he set a steady pace, gently sliding in and out of his love, his forehead pressing against hers. She arched against his body, pressing tightly to him, feeling him.

Their voices raised in a chorus of sighs, moans, and soft cries, their names constantly on each others lips. His heart beat in time with her own, his pleasure becoming hers. Hands moving against each others bodies, pressing, stroking, holding, and their lips would meet in short, but sweet, kisses.

Her body began to shudder and quiver and her hands clawed at his back, signalling her need for release. "Zevran-"

" _Si_ , _mi amor_." He gasped, wrapping an arm around her lithe frame. "Come for me, _mi corazon_."

Arching his hips slightly, Zevran felt her inner walls tighten around him and she cried out, her head thrown back in rapture, triggering his own climax. He groaned low as he came with his love, holding her close to him as his hips jerked against hers.

They fell limp against each other, breath heavy, bodies covered in a thin sheet of sweat. As he pulled out, Glenn could feel his warm seed spill onto the silk sheet beneath them and he fell at her side, a shaky sigh passing through his lips as he pulled her close. "I love you, Glenn, with the wholeness of my heart."

"And I, you." She replied, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

The chill of the evening soon settled on their warm skin and Zevran quickly grabbed the spare woolen sheet, shaking it out and tossing it over their bodies, making her laugh. "Is _that_ why you brought the extra one?"

He chuckled. "Just in case, my dear. I do not wish for you to catch a cold."

"Why not go back to the tent?"

"I do not entirely trust my legs in this moment to carry myself back down the hill."

She laughed softly. "Understandable."

They held each other close, her head resting on his chest. The fireflies glowed softly, the stream flowed quietly, the moon shining brightly and the coals slowly died out. The soft breeze blew at the grass and the tree, creating a quiet song. All was peaceful and all was well.

Tonight truly was a special night, for both of them.


End file.
